Breathe Your Name
by Sesshy's Sweetheart
Summary: AU She had everything going for her, grades, personality, friends and a hot boyfriend. Everything an 18 year old girl would want. But that all changes one night when she gets pregnant. SesshKag
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**-**

**-**

"Come _on,_ Kagome! Please!" Eri begged as Kagome walked out to the parking lot.

Kagome nodded. "No, I told you, I don't like drinking…not my thing," she mumbled, unlocking the door to her car. She stepped in and sat at the driver's seat and closed the door as Eri climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sesshomaru will be there," Eri bribed, a twinkle in her eye.

Kagome scoffed as she pulled out of the parking lot. "This makes me care, why?" she asked.

Eri folded her hands together. "_Please_! You know how much I want to meet him!" She begged once more, not giving up too easily.

Kagome sighed and continued driving in the direction of her annoying friend's house. "Every girl at out high school wants to meet him Eri. I don't see what the big deal is."

Eri gaped at her. "Ever since Rin Takahashi got picked up by him every girl wants to date him…well pretty much every girl," Eri mumbled looking pointedly at Kagome. "But anyways, Rin got a new job at the bar and we know for a fact he doesn't let Rin go anywhere without him so we know he'll be there! _Please. _Have I ever done you wrong?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Will you shut up if I say yes to going?"

Eri nodded giddily. "Uh huh! Uh huh!"

"Whatever. When?"

"Saturday at nine. _Oh _Ayumi and Yuka are going to be so pleased!"

Kagome sighed. What had she just agreed to?

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome sighed and pulled a burgundy shirt over her head. Why had she agreed to go again? _Because you love the girls to death and you don't want to let them down. _Her mind argued.

That may have been true but she still didn't want to go. Her phone rang as she struggled with her jeans. "Gah!" she yelled, falling over, her shoulder hitting the floor after her pitiful attempt to try and answer the phone.

She pulled her jeans up and buttoned them and then crawled over to the phone. "Yes?" she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Thinking about me?" a husky voice asked, pure amusement lacing through his words at her heavy breathing.

"Maybe," she answered back with a laugh. "What do you want?"

"That's a nice way to treat your boyfriend babe."

"Oh shut up Kouga," she mumbled as she began applying the necessary make up to her eyes.

A chuckle was heard on the other line. "Anyways I just called to tell you that I can't make it tonight."

Kagome visibly blanched. "You mean you're leaving me with all those sicko guys and Eri and Yuka and Ayumi _alone_!"

Kouga began laughing. "One I trust ya and two how bad can those three possibly be. Oh and if any male does lay a hand on you…I'll rip them limb from limb," he growled.

Kagome smiled. "Joy."

"Well I have to go. I love you babe."

"I love you too Kouga," she said with a contented sigh. She was left with the dial tone and put the phone down, continuing to finish her make-up.

-

-

-

-

-

Eri glanced her over once. "_That's _what you're wearing?" she said pointing to Kagome's choice in clothing. Kagome glanced down.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" She then studied Eri's clothes and found the problem. She was too 'tame'.

"It's not right for a club…" she mumbled and then started searching through a gym bag that had been tossed carelessly in the back seat of her car. She smiled in triumph when she found it and tossed it to Kagome. "Wear that instead of jeans…don't worry its clean. Oh and…" she reached back into the gym back, pulling out a pair of black high heels.

Kagome examined the skirt. It was just a simple jean skirt but it was short enough. Eri began driving and Kagome pulled the skirt over her jeans before slipping her jeans off.

"Do I want to know why all this stuff is in your gym bag?" Kagome asked, slipping on the high heels.

Eri laughed and shook her head. "Just emergency things…"

"Let me guess…you and some unnamed guy have hot sweaty sex until dawn and then you change into a fresh pair of clothes."

Eri mock gaped. "Why Kagome, however did you know?" They both laughed and Eri soon pulled up into the parking lot of the club.

"Okay Kags let's go."

Kagome nodded. Something just didn't feel right about going to a club without her mother's consent. Maybe it was just the goody two shoes side of her calling…

-

-

-

-

-

Eri grinned as they walked into the club. Music was overly loud, the atmosphere reeked of smoke and alcohol but overall it was somewhat cozy. Kagome looked around. It was pretty big now that she got a good look at it. The dance floors were being flashed with neon glow and female dancers moved seductively in cages. There was a bar off to the side, one where she assumed she'd be dragged to soon.

"Come on," Eri yelled over the music, spotting the ever so popular male who was horded with girls. He was stoic as usual. God when would they get a hint that he was a jackass?

Kagome sighed as Eri pushed her way to the front and sat on a barstool. Kagome saw Rin and eagerly escaped as Eri tried to flirt with the man in front of her. However she didn't notice his gaze, which lingered on her the entire time.

"Rin! Am I relieved to see you!" she said with a smile.

Rin turned and smiled back. "Hey there Kagome. How's it been?"

"Eh, I've been better."

Rin popped open the can of soda. Obviously she was on her break. "Yeah same here."

"Your poor father…" Kagome said with a laugh as a girl tried to settle herself in his lap where he merely pushed her off.

Rin giggled. "Yeah well for some reason everybody likes him." She took a long sip of the drink and then grabbed one for Kagome. "So what brings you here?"

Kagome nudged her chin over to Eri. "Her. She's another one of your dad's fans."

"Well he is pretty young…I mean he could easily pick one of the seniors. Like you."

Kagome chose to ignore her comment. "That is true. He's what? Twenty one?"

"Yup. Okay well I have to get back to work. I'll see you later."

Kagome nodded. "See you." She got up from the table and sighed, feeling a bit tipsy. Rin must have given her rum and coke. It didn't taste all that bad. She'd have some more later…

She spotted Yuka and Ayumi on the dance floor and went to go join them. She noticed that most of the girls by Sesshomaru had dispersed by now, all realizing her wasn't going to talk anymore.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile. They smiled back and ushered her to dance with them. Five drinks and two songs later, she felt a calloused hand grip her shoulder and Yuka and Ayumi's eyes widened before she turned around.

Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. "Want to dance?" he asked.

Kagome glanced back at her friends and they all nodded. "She would love to!" Yuka said pushing Kagome towards him.

Kagome complied. And thus began the battle of wills…

-

-

-

-

-

She didn't remember how it happened. All she knew is that they had found their way to a hotel and now she was wrapped up in a sheet, Sesshomaru on the other side of the bed.

Kagome sighed, tears threatening to spill. That was her first time. She dragged herself out of the bed and looked for her discarded clothing. She noticed his jeans on the floor and a burgundy shirt peaking out from beneath them.

She picked up the jeans and was ready to toss them aside when a packet fell out of the pocket.

Kagome's eyes widened as she assessed the objects around her. Seeing no wrappers or anything she came to a conclusion.

He didn't use a condom.

-

-

**A/N: Okiee dai well I hope ya'll liked it...and sorry there was no lemon...I don't do lemons...well I might later in this story if you guys review a lot. There will be so sexual stuff though so don't worry...Okay Well ya'll know the drill...REVIEW! And sorry its so short...the next chap will be longer.**


	2. Sickly Sweet

**A/N: The song in this chapter is Bloodsport by Sneaker Pimps...It's only part of the song though hahah...EnjoY!**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

**Sickly Sweet**

**-**

**-**

"_I want to be a kid again_

_Come down having Sunday best_

_See me staying home bunking school_

_Knowing wrong from right just rules…"_

Kagome tapped her fingers anxiously against the countertop. It seemed ages before the timer rang and even then, the time wasn't long enough. She had no one there with her, in fact no one knew of her 'problem', per say. Her heart skipped a beat at every beep the timer emitted. She took a deep breath and got up to walk to the table.

"_I wish I'd never seen your face_

_Better done wonder phase…"_

Her legs felt like jelly beneath her, threatening to give out any second. She reached the table and picked up the test. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A few tears escaped her lashes and her hand instinctively came her to her stomach. _Dear Kami help me… _She prayed.

She was pregnant.

"_I need an echo, not your praise_

_Straying from the god you nailed…"_

Her legs gave out and she cradled the phone in her arms, hiccupping as she dialed the number to her best friends home who currently lived in America.

"Sango," she wailed when she heard her friend's cheery voice. "Sango, I'm pregnant," she sobbed, close to dropping the phone. She could just imagine Sango's disgusted face through the phone line. Her friend's next words surprised her.

"Kagome I'll be there tomorrow morning, I'm getting the first plane to Tokyo."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Sango," she said in a watery tone. She hung up the phone and crawled to her bed, falling asleep with her hand over her abdomen.

"_Sex and love is not a game_

_A game is something you can win_

_Maybe something kind of fun_

_'Cause love is just a bloodsport, son…"_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Kagome!" The first thing she heard that morning was her mother's voice and the sound of luggage being dragged across the living room. Sango walked in through her bedroom door and instantly her eyes were on the test. She walked over and wrapped it in a piece of paper before chucking it in the wastebasket.

At just that moment Kagome's mother walked through the door, a smile on her face. "Kagome dear, look who's here to see you."

Kagome—still half asleep—sat up slightly. She saw Sango and smiled. "Sango," she squealed, too happy about seeing her friend to let the new news upset her. Sango grinned and jumped onto the bed, locking her friend in a tight hug.

Sango was currently twenty, two years older than Kagome and taking a little break off of college. Her father had died when she was young but left her and her brother a plethora of money to use as they pleased. Sango had saved some for college and used the rest to buy a house and pay for her brother's tuition. Kagome could easily see how she could just drop everything and fly in overnight.

"Alright well I'll leave you two to get caught up," Kagome's mom said and then exited the room.

Kagome's eyes widened almost instantly. "Oh no, the pregnancy test! I didn't throw it away! What if she saw?"

Sango giggled. "Don't worry I threw it away. I figured you'd forget. So anyways…how are you feeling?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sango I'm less than three weeks pregnant."

"I'm just making sure! Who's the father?" she asked, settling herself down on Kagome's bed.

Kagome shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you _and _gave you blood tests."

Sango laughed. "Well then it must be someone good. So tell me!"

Kagome sighed. "You know Rin Takahashi?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded, not quite sure where she was going.

"Her father is the father of my baby."

Sango's face twisted. "What? How old is this guy?"

Kagome laughed. "He's only twenty one Sango. Chill."

"Oh," Sango said with a sigh of relief. "Good. I mean I would have loved you even if he was an old guy with no life but Rin's dad huh?"

"Yeah," Kagome said with a sigh. "That's the one and only." Sango smiled sadly at her and jumped when Kagome's phone gave a shrill whine. Kagome excused herself and answered it.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully. Sango watched as her face fell. "Hey…" Slight pause. "No I'm fine." Pause. "I'm positive." Sigh. "Listen Kouga, I need to talk to you…in person." Pause. "Just please come…tonight at the park."

Sango examined her friend. She seemed to be handling it well…at least she hoped…

-

-

-

-

-

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Kagome?" Sango asked hesitant about letting her go to see Kouga by herself. "What if he tries something?"

Kagome nodded. "I know Kouga, he'd never do anything to intentionally hurt me."

"But Kagome you're pregnant!" Sango hissed in a whisper. "I know that if I was a guy and my girlfriend got pregnant by another man I'd be upset!"

"Of course he'll be upset, that's expected Sango," Kagome answered, brushing it off. She dug through her drawer until she found what she was looking for. She smiled in triumph and handed it to Sango.

Sango looked down at the book and then at her. "Baby names? I'm not picking out a name for you…that's for you and daddy to decided," she said with a grin.

Kagome sighed and plopped down on the bed. "I don't know if I can even go through with this Sango. Maybe I should just…get an abortion," she whispered.

Sango's eyes widened. "I don't think so missy! If I see you within a foot of the clinic I'm—I'll tell Sesshomaru myself!"

Kagome glared at her…not sure if she should take that comment seriously or not. "Sango…" she started.

"Yes I'm serious. Kagome you can't just kill the baby. It deserves a life. You know how much I am against abortion and you are too! You've always been big on that 'no abortion' thing."

She nodded. Sango was absolutely right…but it was different when you were the one pregnant. She sighed. She'd think about that later. For now she had a wolf to meet…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sango walked behind Kagome, her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." Kagome saw him, his back facing her and immediately her heart sped up. She turned to leave but Sango's firm grip on her shoulder stopped her.

"Sango, I can't," she pleaded, wanting to just crawl back under her covers.

Sango shook her head. "No, you need to do this…it's only fair to Kouga if you tell him and let him decide."

Kagome took a deep breath. Kouga turned around, saw her, and smiled. Kagome instantly felt a thousand times guilty. She whimpered and Sango nudged her forward. Kouga walked up to her and hugged her, kissing her on the lips. Kagome kissed back.

He pulled away about five seconds later. "So why'd you want me to meet you Kags?" he asked, placing his hand over hers.

Kagome looked back at Sango for reassurance and once Sango nodded her head, Kagome turned back to Kouga and began leading him over to a bench in off the pathway of the park. They sat down and Kagome took her hand out of his, looking down at her lap. She sighed and he tossed her a confused glance.

"Kouga…I'm…I'm pregnant…" she muttered.

He kept silent for a moment, clearly surprised. "We—never had sex—YOU CHEATED ON ME!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her. He backed away from her, his fists clenched.

Kagome cried, clutching the material of her skirt. Kouga's eyes held hurt but also rage. He growled and turned away, not wanting to look at her. He was afraid he'd do something he'd regret.

Sango rushed over and patted Kagome's back. "Oh sweetheart…shh," she cooed, grabbing her hands. Kouga gave one last snarl before running off.

Kagome broke down into sobs. "Come on hon, let's get you home," Sango said and then began leading her out of the park.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Oh Sango," Kagome said with a sigh, hours later. "What am I going to do?" Kouga had not tried calling or anything. Kagome knew he was mad and probably never wanted to look at her again. She'd let him have his space. She loved him…she truly did but she was pregnant with another man's baby.

"You need to tell Sesshomaru," Sango said, pushing the phone towards the distraught girl. Kagome shook her head.

"No…I don't think I could handle that right now," she said lying down on her bed. Sango nodded.

"Ok…but I want you to tell him tomorrow after school."

"Oh god school…" Kagome muttered. "How am I going to face Rin?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hey Kags!" Eri called the next day. Kagome turned around and smiled, seeing the girl bound towards her. "What's up?"

"Eh, nothing…" she mumbled, leaving out the fact that she and Kouga broke up. Eri smiled.

"Always fun."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "You?"

Eri beamed. "Well…" she began. "I have a date!"

Kagome's brown eyes brightened. "With who?" she asked eagerly.

"Sesshomaru!" she squealed.

Kagome's face instantly fell but she regained her posture and once again smiled. "That's awesome Eri," she said with false enthusiasm. _That bastard…oh wait…he doesn't know…but still! He slept with you! He has a life too! And it's not like you actually called him or even tried to keep in touch with him! But he got me pregnant!_

Kagome hadn't noticed she had stopped due her internal battle. Eri was in front of her waving a hand in her face.

"Uh Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome snapped out of her stupor and turned to face her friend. "Sorry…just thinking about Kouga," she lied with a sigh.

Eri smiled. "You two are so cute! Well I'll see you later…can I come over tonight and you can help me get ready?"

Kagome wanted to say no…but then again Eri didn't know. "Uh sure," Kagome mumbled and then waved as Eri walked away.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Rin jogged up to Kagome during their PE class and smiled. "Hey Kagome," she greeted.

"Hey Rin." Rin was currently a sophomore at their high school and even though she was only five years younger than Sesshomaru was, she still looked up to him as her father. Kagome had never gotten the whole story but she knew that Sesshomaru's father adopted Rin when she was younger and then when his father passed, he took Rin in.

"How are you?" she asked politely, taking a sip of water from her bottle.

Kagome shrugged. "Oh I'm okay I guess. You know…nothing exciting." _Except being pregnant with your father's child_, She added in her mind.

"Yeah same here. Oh you and Eri are friends right?"

Kagome nodded, having a good idea of where she was going.

"Can you tell her to be careful? I mean I know he's my father and everything and likes to keep his dates on the down low but he sleeps with pretty much every girl. He's so cold to his dates though…I don't know how he gets them to bed," she said with a blush.

Kagome smiled. _Maybe by waiting till they're drunk…? _"I'll tell her. Has he ever gotten anyone pregnant?" Kagome asked curiously.

Rin didn't mind and shook her head. "No."

"Oh hmm…that's cool. So anyways," she said, not feeling comfortable with the subject. "We better get running or the coach will have out heads."

Rin giggled and nodded.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagome walked into her room, Sango on her bed reading a book. "Hey San," she greeted. Sango smiled.

"Hey Kags, how was your day?"

"Not so good…"

Sango patted the spot next to her. "What happened?"

"Eri's going on a date with Sesshomaru tonight."

Sango sighed. "Okay that's it…you have to call him."

"But I'm nervous…I mean even Rin, _his daughter, _practically called him a jackass."

"You never know," Sango said pushing the phone towards her.

Kagome picked up the phone, the butterflies in her stomach flapping madly. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled and dialed Rin's home phone number.

She knew Rin wouldn't be home because she had told her she was spending the night at one of her friend's house since she didn't want to get in the way of her father and Eri.

She felt Sango scoot closer and squeeze her shoulder.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Hello?" a silky voice answered.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome began.

-

-

**A/N: _Well what did you think?? I hope you guys liked it...please review!_**


	3. Surprise?

**Chapter 2**

**Surprise?**

**-**

**-**

Sango stared at her expectedly.

"Sesshomaru—I'm uh…pregnant." Kagome sighed. There…she had said it.

"Man," the man on the other line said. "That's the best prank call I've gotten in years. I'll relay the message to Fluffy for you though. Who is this anyways?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?" she practically yelled.

"Holy—KAGOME?"

Kagome did the first thing she could think of. She hung up the phone.

Sango looked at her quizzically. "What the hell just happened?"

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha stared at the phone in disbelief. He had just gotten back from his trip to America to see Miroku and here he was staring wide-eyed at the phone, contemplating what his old friend had just confessed to him—but it was meant for his brother.

He grabbed the phone again and dialed Sango's number. If anyone knew anything it would be her.

"'Ello?" she greeted.

He could hear Kagome on the other line moving around. "It's Yasha. I know Kags is there so for all she knows it's Miro ok?"

"Damn pervert," she mumbled.

"Huh?" It took him a second but he caught on. "Oh, right. Anyways what does Kagome mean she's pregnant? Please tell me this is a cruel joke?"

"Nada. It's all true."

Inuyasha growled. "My bastard brother is going to fucking pay."

"Don't say anything Miro," Sango said from the other line. "Hey Kags, I'll be right back. I need to yell at the lech."

Inuyasha heard Kagome giggle.

"Okay I'm out of her hearing range."

"Mhm."

"Seriously don't do anything. She needs to tell him herself."

"Please tell me he raped her."

"You _want _her to get raped?"

Inuyasha groaned. "You mean she actually slept with the sick fucker?"

"One hundred percent."

"I'll kill him."

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome looked at the door suspiciously. Sango didn't normally have such civil conversations with Miroku. It was mostly dirty comments resulting in mostly yelling…now however, she seemed calmed and her answers were bland.

She sighed. It was none of her business anyways.

She _needed _to tell Sesshomaru. It was only right if he knew.

And then she remembered.

Eri.

-

-

-

-

-

"Hey Kags!" Eri greeted as she walked into her room. "My god so I am so nervous about tonight."

Sango sat on the bed filing her nails, watching the two girls. Kagome never did have any backbone. She was too kind.

"Hi Eri," Kagome said with a smile.

Eri turned to look at the bed. "Hi…I'm Eri!" She said in a peppy tone. Sango laughed.

"Sango."

Kagome closed the door to her room and walked over to the bed, sitting on it. "So why don't you just have Sesshomaru pick you up here?"

Eri nodded.

"Do you have his cell? I'll call him for you," Kagome said with a genuine smile. Sango caught on, seeing what she was trying to do.

"Oh thanks Kags, here," she said tossing the phone to her.

Sango sat up. "Hey Eri do you mind coming with me to get snacks? We can just chill and stuff 'till your date."

Of course Eri was more than happy to comply. The two girls walked out the room after Sango shot Kagome a smile and wink.

Kagome took a deep breath. She looked through the phonebook until she found his number.

_Here goes nothing. _

"Hello?"

She took a deep breath.

"Hi Sesshomaru? This is Kagome."

"Why are you calling under Eri's number?" The man asked, his silky voice impassive.

"I needed—I needed to get a hold of you."

"For what reason? Make it quick. I'm busy."

"Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant."

-

-

-

-

-

Sango stood against the counter as the popcorn popped. "So tell me about this Sesshomaru guy."

Eri sighed dreamily.

"He's totally hot and somewhat cold but I know deep down he's a sweetheart."

Sango opened her mouth to say something and then the phone rang. She sighed and put it on speaker.

"Kagome?" Kouga's voice asked from the other end.

Sango immediately picked up the phone. "It's Sango."

"Who's Sango?" He growled.

"I was with her at the park when she told you she was—"

She saw Eri staring at her in befuddlement.

"—going to get a dog."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kouga asked.

Eri's face still held confusion and she was listening intently. Sango couldn't very well just walk out of the room. Eri would suspect something.

"Never mind."

"Can I speak to Kagome?"

"Uh…I don't think she wants to talk to you right now."

-

-

-

-

-

Eri burst into Kagome's room to see her on the bed sobbing. "Oh Kagome! I heard everything! I'm so sorry!" she said. Sango came rushing into the room next and took one look at Kagome before enveloping her into a hug.

Kagome looked back at Eri. "E-Everything?" she asked. "And you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? Oh I'm so sorry. You and Kouga were so good together. Sango told me all about the fight you two had. He's so possessive it's ridiculous," Eri said with her hands on her hips.

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked quietly.

Kagome straightened and sighed. "He hung up."

"That bastard! I'll hurt him I swear! Inuyasha and I will kill him!"

Eri was so out of the loop today. "Kill who? Ooh and isn't Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother?"

"Half brother," they both responded simultaneously.

Eri quirked an eyebrow. "Okay then."

Sango pulled out her cell phone and hastily dialed Inuyasha's number. "One sec," she said.

She walked out of the room, leaving Eri and Kagome.

-

-

-

-

"What was Sango talking about Kagome? Who hung up?"

"No one Eri."

Kagome suddenly found her comforter very interesting. She felt the bed move as Eri sat down next to her. "Kagome, you can tell me. I won't be mad."

"Can we just not talk about?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

Eri nodded. "Okay." She was curious but didn't want to push her friend so complied and slipped a DVD into the player. Both girls settled against the headboard waiting for the commercials to pass, neither uttering a word.

-

-

-

-

-

"Inuyasha your dumbass brother hung up on her!" Sango yelled into the phone. She was currently sitting outside of the shrine on one of the steps.

She heard a growl. "Is Kagome alright though? Everything's fine?"

"Yes, yes, she's fine just stressed out."

"It's not like my brother to be so—irresponsible…" Inuyasha responded.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Didn't you just hear me?" Inuyasha growled. "No, it's never happened before."

"You need to call him Inuyasha," Sango said softly, running a hand through her hair.

"I refuse to talk to that son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"For Kagome."

He sighed, giving up. "Fine," he muttered and then hung up.

-

-

-

-

-

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone as soon as his brother picked up.

"What is it half-breed?" The apathetic voice asked.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS FUCKING PREGNANT!"

Silence greeted him and then a growl. "And who do you think you are to talk to me like that? I could easily kick you out on the streets half-breed. Remember that."

"Answer the questions Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snarled.

"It was a mistake."

Inuyasha laughed. "That's funny Sesshomaru. Since when have you been known to make mistakes?"

"I intend on fixing this one."

"Oh?" Inuyasha asked, not happy at all.

"Yes. Goodbye brother."

Inuyasha threw his phone against the wall, watching as it broke in two.

-

-

-

-

-

"You girls okay?" Sango asked coming back into the room.

Kagome nodded and Eri smiled. "Of course we're fine."

"Okay…" she muttered unsurely. The atmosphere of the room had suddenly gone austere. "So what you watchin'?" she asked in desperate attempt to strike up conversation.

"_Cellular_," they both replied simultaneously.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Fun."

"Mhm," Kagome said, her hand resting on her abdomen. Sango caught Kagome's eye and glanced down at her hand.

Kagome automatically put it behind her head just as Eri turned around. "Do you guys think you could help me pick out something to wear too?"

Sango nodded.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she bolted from the bed covering her mouth, running towards the bathroom. Eri looked after her worriedly. "What—"

Before she could finish, Sango ran out of the room, following the same path Kagome had. Eri sat on the bed dumbfounded. "What the…" She walked out of the room to see Kagome hunched over the toilet bowl, Sango holding her hair back in a messy ponytail.

"Oh my god, Kagome are you ok?" Eri asked and then realized that was pretty stupid considering her friend was barfing at the moment.

"She'll be fine Eri, don't worry," Sango assured.

Eri didn't look convinced.

Kagome coughed and brought her hand up, flushing the toilet as she stood up. She wiped her bottom lip, her whole body shaking. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as Sango patted her back reassuringly.

"Shh Kags," she cooed.

Kagome staggered over to the sink to wash her face and hands, Eri's and Sango's hand on her back.

"Are you sick Kagome?" Eri asked.

Sango looked at Kagome who was staring back at her through the mirror. Kagome nodded her head at Sango. Sango sighed.

"If we tell you do you promise not to tell anyone Eri?" Sango asked, rubbing circles on her back.

Eri's eyes widened. "Is she—pregnant?"

Kagome nodded, straightening her back. "Oh my gods…are you serious? Who's the father?"

Kagome winced. "I don't know…" she lied.

"What?" Eri looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean you don't know? Surely you haven't slept with _that _many guys!"

Kagome giggled, despite her condition. "No…I was drunk and I don't remember…he was gone before I woke up." In truth, Sesshomaru had been lying there the whole time before she left, not opening his eyes once.

"Oh Kags—I'm so sorry," Eri said, enveloping her in a hug.

Sango gave Kagome a sympathetic glance and mouthed, 'When are you going to tell her?'

'I don't know,' Kagome mouthed back.

-

-

-

-

-

"How about this one?" Eri asked, holding up the burgundy tank top.

Kagome frowned and made a face of disgust. Eri laughed. "I'll take that as a no."

Sango got up from the bed, an empty soda can in her hands. "I'm gonna go get some more. Anyone want anything?"

They both nodded. "No thanks."

"Okay be right back."

Eri went back to clothes choices. "This one?"

"Hey Eri," Kagome started. Eri glanced over. "Yeah?"

"I talked to Rin and she said to be careful."

"What?" Eri asked, pausing. "Why?"

"She said her father is very good in getting females into bed with him," Kagome said looking down at the sheet.

Eri blushed. "Oh. Well don't worry Kags. I'll be fine."

"Good," Kagome said with a smile.

Sango walked back up to the room, looking very uncomfortable. "Um Kagome? Could you come with me for a sec?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "I'll be right back Eri," she said. Eri nodded.

"What is it Sango?"

"There's kinda someone here to see you…" she mumbled, leading her to the living room.

Kagome looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything. She gasped when she saw who it was that was there to see her.

"You…"

"Hello Kagome."

-

-

-

**A/N: _Well, how'd you like it? And no I won't tell who it is no matter how much you people bug me in the reviews : Anyways, review!_**


	4. Insanity Must Run In the Family

**Chapter 3**

**Insanity Must Run In the Family**

**-**

**-**

"Sesshomaru…what—what are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered, not believing her eyes. Sango stood behind her tentatively, getting a good look at the man who had knocked her friend up.

"I am here to fix my mistake."

Kagome eyes blazed with an internal flame. "_Mistake_?" she hissed. Sango put a reassuring hand on her should though Kagome seemed to pay no heed to it. Sesshomaru stood from his seated position.

"Yes." He walked over to her and presented her his closed hand. She looked at him quizzically until he opened his hand, his palm facing her. "I would like for you to marry me."

Kagome's heart sped up and she could hear Sango's gasp.

And then—

Everything went black.

"Kagome!"

-

-

-

-

-

Eri tapped her foot impatiently. "Where are they?" she questioned. She sat up and walked through the hall to the stairs. She heard Sesshomaru's voice and stopped in her tracks.

"I would like for you to marry me," she heard him say and her eyes widened, her heart stopping. Who was he proposing to?

And then she got her answer from Sango's yell.

"Kagome!"

Eri was furious. No, she was livid. How could her friend be such a recreant? No wonder she wanted to call Sesshomaru!

Eri rushed back to the room before gathering her things and climbing out the window, shimmying down the pipe.

Did Rin even know?

_Well, _she thought, _only one way to find out… _

-

-

-

-

-

"You idiot!" Sango berated. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he picked up Kagome, setting her on the couch.

"Why would you ask her something like _that_? You know how her father is! Hell, aren't your guy's dads like best friends or something?"

"They are and they will find this appropriate. I refuse to let my child be born under such circumstances. Mistake or not, it is the heir to my company," Sesshomaru answered, standing next to the couch while Sango checked to make sure Kagome was okay.

"Is that all you care about? An heir?"

"Rin is female. So yes."

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath. "How do you even know this will be a boy?"

"I do not."

"What if it's a girl?"

"I grow tired of your questions wench."

"Why you…" Sango stood; ready to hit the guy if necessary.

"Please tell me that was a dream," Kagome's voice said from the couch. Sango jumped and turned around.

Sesshomaru's face remained taciturn.

"No. Now, what is your answer Kagome?"

"I—um—we—you—"

"You wish for this child to have two parents correct?" Kagome stared up at the man. He _did _have a point. She didn't want her kid growing up with one parent…and she refused to give it up—no matter how it was conceived.

"Well yeah…"

"Then it's settled. You are my fiancé."

_Oh boy. _Sango watched the scene from behind the couch. Her friend was still young—she was going to marry and have a child.

Inuyasha would have a fit—and Miroku, well he'd be okay with it. _But their fathers…what will they say?_

She turned her attention back to the two soon to be parents.

"Have you gone to the doctor?"

"No…"

"I'll pick you up after school."

-

-

-

-

-

The next day came quickly, Sesshomaru's proposal still fresh in her mind. Why had he asked her to marry him? She _knew _he didn't do it _just _for the child's sake. There had to be something in it for him.

"Hey Kagome!"

She turned to see Rin running towards her, a smile upon her face. She was as giddy as always. _Does this mean she doesn't know? _

"Hi Rin."

"I heard you and my dad are um…getting married."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "You mean you know?"

Rin nodded, still smiling. "Yup! And to be honest I'm glad it was you. I can't wait! It'll be so cool to have you as a mom!"

Kagome laughed at the girl's enthusiasm but she wasn't so sure she was comfortable being Rin's mother. They were _friends_. They went to school together for Kami's sake.

"How 'bout I be your friend instead? I mean, I'm only a few years older than you."

Rin's smile turned into a frown. "Can I still call you mom?"

Kagome gave a sigh of defeat. "_After _your father and me get married."

"Cool!"

Why was this girl so set on her being her mother?

"Rin…" Kagome said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Did Sesshomaru mention the little one on the way?"

Rin looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me? You're pregnant!"

Kagome's hand instantly clamped over Rin's mouth. "Shh!" she said, noticing a few students threw her curious looks before continuing.

"Yes," she whispered.

Rin hugged Kagome tightly. "Oh man this is the best day ever!"

Kagome smiled and hugged her back, reminding herself Rin had never had a real family before. Though it was a little awkward, she began to think she could survive Sesshomaru if Rin were around.

-

-

-

-

-

As promised, Sesshomaru was waiting in the parking lot after school. Rin and her walked out of their last class, PE, arms linked. It was then that Kagome saw the group forming around Eri.

Kagome smiled and dragged Rin over to her. Eri had left so suddenly and had turned her phone off so Kagome had worried a bit.

"Eri!" she called.

"Oh look, there's the bitch now," Eri said, pointing to where Kagome was standing, everyone around her turning to look at her. "She got _knocked up _by someone _other _than Kouga! Let's give the slut a hand!"

Kagome was speechless. Who was this? This surely wasn't her best friend. What was going on?

"Eri—what?"

Eri stepped down from the table she was standing on. "I thought you were my friend Kagome," she whispered and then walked off, the crowd following her. Ayumi and Yuka gave her glares before following after the rest of them.

Rin put a hand on Kagome's arm.

They were all laughing at her. Ms. Goody two shoes had gotten knocked up.

"Kagome, do you want me to tell dad?"

"No," Kagome said, her voice hard. "I'm gonna finish the year. Just leave them be."

"Ok…" Rin said unsurely.

-

-

-

-

-

"What took you so long?" Sesshomaru growled as they got into the car, Rin in the back.

"Kagome's friends—"

"Just wanted to talk to us," Kagome interrupted, giving Rin a warning look. Rin backed down with a sigh.

Sesshomaru noticed the exchange and curiosity tugged at him.

"I see."

"So can Rin come with us?"

"Yes. Have you told your parents?"

Rin, ecstatic about being able to go to the doctor's appointment, squealed.

Kagome smiled at her and then looked to Sesshomaru. "I'm kind of afraid to…"

-

-

-

-

-

"Alright Ms. Higurashi, everything checks out fine. Your next appointment is on the 5th. Now, here are some things to make sure you do," the doctor said, handing her a list of foods, activities, exercises etc. "Congratulations. I bet both of you are very proud," she said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back while Sesshomaru remained stoic, looking at his watch every few minutes. "Thank you doctor."

"No problem. Now remember, the 5th!"

Rin attached herself to Kagome's arm and Sesshomaru walked beside them. "Are you gonna live with us Kagome?"

"Um...well I—after I marry your father."

"Okay!" she chirped.

"Hey Rin, can you get me a water from that vending machine over there?" Kagome asked, stopping at the stairs.

Rin nodded and ran over, leaving the two alone.

"Now, Sesshomaru, we need to talk about your tendency to sleep with other women."

Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes. "I do have morals human," he growled.

"But—"

"Here you go Kagome!"

Kagome inwardly groaned. Rin _just had _to interrupt didn't she? "Thanks hon," she said taking the water from her friend.

She glared at Sesshomaru's back the whole way down the stairs.

-

-

-

-

-

"Why'd you want to meet me Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down at the table Sango had reserved for them.

"Hm, just thought I'd give you an update on your brother and Kagome," she said, sipping from her glass of water.

"What did the bastard do this time?" he growled.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Looks like Kagome's going to be your new sister-in-law."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "She's m—marrying him? Oi Sango," he said dropping his head to the table. "You really know how to kill a guy."

-

-

-

-

-

"We're here."

Kagome nodded and opened the door to exit the car. "Hey Sessh, can Rin spend the night?"

He growled at the nickname but complied. "I suppose."

Both girls squealed. Without realizing it, Kagome had bent over giving him a quick peck on the lips before exiting the car.

Rin giggled and followed her.

"Kagome?"

They both began to climb the stairs, Sesshomaru pulling out of the driveway.

"You do realize you just kissed my dad right?"

Kagome gasped and put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh boy…"

-

-

-

-

-

Sango walked up the stairs to Kagome's room, worn out from reassuring Inuyasha everything would be fine with Kagome. He had said he wanted to see her tomorrow. Sango had told him he could, as long as he didn't mention the pregnancy or marriage to Kagome's parents.

"Hey Kags, I'm back."

Kagome looked up from reading a book and smiled. "Hey," she said quietly, putting a finger to her lips.

Sango looked over seeing a girl, a bit younger than both of them, cuddled up to the teddy bear on Kagome's bed.

Kagome stood, motioning for Sango to follow her.

As soon as they were out of the room, Kagome began speaking. "Where were you?"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded knowingly. "I'm bored, want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure," Sango agreed. "So who was that?" she asked, referring to the sleeping Rin.

"That's Sesshomaru's daughter."

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen."

"Aw," Sango said with a giggle.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch as Sango slipped a movie in. "Oh, so I kissed Sesshomaru today—by accident."

"Well you've already slept with him."

The previews began.

"Yes, but I was drunk…man, I don't even know how my first time felt," Kagome said with a sigh.

Sango laughed. "Don't worry Kags, everything will be fine. I'm sure Sesshomaru will take good care of you."

"I hope…"

She decided not to tell Sango about Eri. It would only worry her.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome awoke to Rin rolling over, her hand smacking Kagome in the face. Kagome groaned and laughed. She rolled over to look at the clock.

"Ah shoot," she mumbled.

"Rin," she hissed. "Wake up."

Rin opened her eyes. "What?"

"School."

Rin nodded and grabbed her things. Kagome sighed and gathered her clothing before stopping at her door to tell Rin, "You can change in here."

"Okay."

Kagome's stomach lurched and she mentally groaned, rushing to the bathroom.

-

-

-

-

-

After heaving out last night's dinner Kagome quickly changed, Sango waiting to take them to school. Kagome rushed into her room, clad in a semi-baggy t-shirt and loose jeans. Though her stomach wasn't growing _that _quickly, she still didn't feel comfortable in tight clothes.

She sighed, looking at the diamond ring on her finger. It _was _beautiful. Maybe she wasn't ready for this? She rolled her eyes. Of course she wasn't ready—but she really had no choice.

_Nobody's ready for something like this…_

She grabbed her backpack and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she knew Rin and Sango would be waiting.

"Kagome."

She stopped in her tracks and smiled when she heard the voice. "Daddy!" she squealed, hugging the man that was standing in front of her tightly.

"I missed you sweetheart."

She saw her mother give him a hard look and he cleared his throat.

Rin was sitting at the table; the usual smile not on her face and Sango was sitting besides her.

"Kagome, we need to talk," her mother said.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed until she saw the object sitting in the middle of the table.

Her pregnancy test.

-

-

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Woot! Okay so anyways—yeah I hoped you liked it! Haha everyone was expecting it to be Kouga weren't you? He'll show up soon again—he won't give up that easily! And Miroku makes an appearance. Yay! Everyone's favorite lecher. : ) Anyways, review!**

**Hoped you liked it LadyTwitchyness!**

**SS**


	5. AN

**Author's Notice: **I have decided, starting tomorrow ( Sunday 4.27.08 ), that I will begin revising almost all my stories. The first story, as I promised I would finish prior to this, will be _When We Were Young. _After I fix that story ( after reading it over, I was very displeased with myself ) I will upload a new chapter.

Following _When We Were Young_ will be these stories **in this order**:

_Love Is Just a Bloodsport_

_Stupid Girl (_god knows that this story needs it the most; I truly am ashamed)

_Breathe Your Name_

_Pose_

_Oh Brother_

_Get a Grip_

_Deleterious Deploration (_Chaos I need you!! Haha)

I am doing this because I am very disappointed in myself and know I can do much better. I would very much like to prove that to you all. Almost all of these will be transformed into first person point of veiw. I may put some in Sesshomaru's POV or may leave them all in Kagome's. Your input is very welcome and encouraged. I could use some friendly and helpful advice on how to improve my stories. I would very much appreciate it.

I have new plans for _When We Were Young_. Yes, of course, it is still the same plot but the characters need a bit of tweaking and more depth. My goal is to relay the emotion to my readers as if it were their own -- let's see if I am capable! I love challenging myself. So, we will find out. Also, I want to alternate between POVs possibly. I have also done some reading up on the time I placed it in and I was very mistaken - their "meetings" definately need some rearranging. I will focus a bit more on their relationship prior to their seperation to give you guys a better sense of everything and to make it more heartbreaking when they do finally connect again. Hehe. I am looking forward to it. Tonight, however, I am glued to the TV due to a sprained knee ( right in the middle of a dance concert too! how embarassing! ) so tomorrow will be my early start. I promise two chapters tomorrow ( or one EXTREMELY long one ) at the most ( for the new and improved WWWY ).

Remember, input is encouraged! I shall relay all my other plans of the other stories later.

For now, email me, please?(!)

Thanks and sorry for the long wait.

INPUT.

_ahem..._

My stories **will** all, eventually, **be** **finished**.

**I promise!**

--**Sesshy's Sweetheart**


End file.
